ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Riddler
How Riddler joined the Tourney Driven by a compulsive hunger for attention and desire to prove his intellect to the world, Edward Nigma fashioned himself into the iconic villain known simply as The Riddler. Creating complex conundrums and death traps, Nigma prides himself in watching his helpless victims fail to find solutions to his puzzles and meet with grim fates as he gloats over his superior intellect. Batman is the only person Nigma has ever met with the intellect and abilities to not only solve his riddles, but outsmart him, a fact that drives Nigma further over the edge. Character Select Screen Animation Riddler does a dance pose and says "I couldn't have put it better myself!". Special Attacks Card Throw (Neutral) Riddler takes out three cards then chucks them at his opponent. Cane Swatter (Side) Riddler swings his cane like a fly swatter 5 times. Mind Jump (Up) Riddler rolls jumps into the air then swings his cane down. Toy Bomb (Down) Riddler takes out a seemlingly harmless toy then throws it at the ground. A few seconds later, it explodes, hurting anyone in the path. Saw Blade (Hyper Smash) Riddler questions "What sort of weapon spins really fast and cuts a victim in two?" then three buzz saw blades roll across the field, cutting up anyone in the way. When the saws leave, Riddler answers "The saws, how wonderful!" Gift Bomb (Final Smash) Riddler presents a present saying "Here's a going away gift for you." If the opponent takes it, the gift box ticks, then detonates a hidden C4 explosive, sending the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Riddler moves his arms apart then together with his cane up and says "This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you.". #Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "Riddle me this. What lies on the groudn, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?". #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, King of the Koopas!". (Bowser victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Dark Knight!". (Nightmare victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Warrior of the Wildfire!". (Ryo victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Karateka Pokemon!". (Sawk victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Crimson Lightning!". (Gelgoog Ridden Colors victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Creature from the Second Dimension!". (Mr. Game & Watch victories only) #*Riddler spins his cane then puts the end of it at the ground saying "You picked wrong, Robotic Operating Buddy!". (R.O.B. victories only) #Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?". #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Veronica!" (Veronica victories only) #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Batman!" (Batman victories only) #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Magmortar!" (Magmortar victories only) #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Char!". (Char Aznable Mobile Suit victories only) #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Wario!". (Wario victories only) #*Riddler tips his hat then points at his head with "Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Ghirahim!". (Ghirahim victories only) On-Screen Appearance Riddler spins out to the field and says "You've read my file!". Trivia *The Riddler shares his English voice actor with Wang, Cervantes, and M.O.D.O.K. *The Riddler's quote, "You picked wrong, Guardian of Love and Justice!" can be found on the Sound Player as sound file 42. *The saw blades in the Riddler's Hyper Smash resemble the giant saw in the Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! level called Ripsaw Rage. *Magmortar, the Blast Pokemon, is the Riddler's rival. Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon, is the Riddler's second rival. Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters